Akagi Akane
"Get your happiness!"— Akagi Akane Akagi Akane '(赤城あかね ''Akagi Akane) is the main character of Miracle Trio. Akane is a 14-year-old girl who attends Yumemachi Middle School. She is said to be one of the sportiest girls in her class. She spends most of her time with her best friend, Nakamura Yumi, whom she knew since she was a child. Her parents own a restaurant, where Akane and her sister have to work. Her catchphrase is 'Get your happiness! '(しあわせゲットだよ！''Shiawase getto da yo!). Her alter ego is '''Miracle Scarlet '(ミラクルスカーレット Mirakuru Sukāretto), the Guardian of Fire and Passion. She holds the power of the Passion's Flame within her. History TBA Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name: '''Akane Akagi *'Japanese: '赤城あかね *'Nickname: '"Aka-chi" *'Birthday: 'April 9 *'Zodiac: 'Aries *'Birthplace: 'Yumemachi *'Height: '157 cm *'Weight: '62 kg *'Blood Type: 'O *'Species: 'Human/Magical Girl *'Personal Quote: '''Get your happiness! Fears *It is currently unknown what Akane's fear is. Dreams *It is currently unknown what Akane's dream is. Skills |-|Sport= *Akane is really good in most types of sport. |-|Studying= *Akane has no skills in studying. |-|Other= *Akane loves to make people laugh. *She has the perfect personality for a leader. General Information Personality Akane is a second-year student at Yumemachi Middle School, and is a girl who loves to make people smile. Although she makes everyone laugh, she has a fiery temper and hates it when innocent people get hurt. She is bad at school and is immature, but she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She excels in sports and controls the power of fire and passion. Clothing Style Akane's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colourful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. |-|Casual= Akane has long apricot pink hair tied into a low ponytail, and has red eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red shirt and denim jeans that stop just below her knees, and wears red sneakers. She also wears a red headband. |-|School and Sport= It is currently unknown what the Yumemachi Middle School uniform looks like. |-|Miracle Scarlet= As Miracle Scarlet, her hair is still apricot pink and is in the same hairstyle, but has an orange ombre. Her top is light pink and gold with a black belt with the Miracle Trio insignia in the front and feathery red sleeves. Her tiara is gold with three red jewels and light pink feathers jutting from the sides. Her arm bands are red and gold and are flowing and she also wears gold bracelets. Her skirt is asymmetrical and is part red and part light pink, with the light pink part slightly longer on the left and the red part reaching her feet. Her shoes are red and gold heels with red straps wrapped around her thighs. |-|Other= The uniform for Akane's parents' restaurant is currently unknown. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Etymology '''Akagi (赤城): Aka (紅) means "crimson". Gi (城) has a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being "castle". It can also mean "dragon" or "town". Akane '(あかね): ''Akane means "brilliant red". Therefore, Akagi Akane means "crimson castle brilliant red", "crimson dragon brilliant red" or "crimson town brilliant red". This name is a pun because red is Akane's theme colour, and crimson is a colour close to scarlet. ''Miracle Scarlet ''means a bright red color with a slightly orange tinge. Miracle Trio Miracle Scarlet *"The flame of eternal passion! I am Miracle Scarlet!"' *永遠の情熱の炎！私はミラクルスカーレット！ *''Eien no jōnetsu no honō! Watashi wa Mirakuru Sukāretto! Miracle Scarlet '(ミラクルスカーレット ''Mirakuru Sukāretto) is Akane's alter ego. She holds the power of the Passion's Flame and controls the power of fire. Miracle Scarlet is the Guardian of Passion and Fire. Similar to Akane, Scarlet would fight for everyone's happiness. Alone, Scarlet can perform Scarlet Phoenix. The group attack is currently unknown. Attacks *Scarlet Phoenix (スカーレットフェニックス Sukāretto Fenikkusu) is Miracle Scarlet's main attack. It first appears in Episode 1. Transformation '"Miracle Heart Change!" '- Miracle Heart Change is the official transformation speech used by Akagi Akane to transform into Miracle Scarlet. The top of the Lovely Bracelet starts shining, and Akane draws a red star while shouting the phrase. Her body then becomes surrounded in red sparkles. There is a red tunnel with light showing at the end. Akane then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt along with her bow and top. Then sparkles surf through her hair, making her ombre appear, and her earrings as well. Then Akane flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She says her introduction before striking her final pose. Music As a main character, Akane's voice actress, Tano Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Singles= *Scarlet' *'Red Dragon' |-|Duets= *'Mi-ra-ku-ru GO GO!!' (''along with Sawashiro Miyuki and Mizuki Nana) *'THE HEART KNOWS' (along with Sawashiro Miyuki and Mizuki Nana) *'BEST FRIEND' (along with Ito Kanae) Trivia *Akane shares her name with Hino Akane, a character appearing in Toei Animation's Smile Pretty Cure!. **Interestingly, both are voiced by the same voice actress and they share similar personalities. *Akane's birthday falls on April 9. **Her Zodiac is Aries. **Her blood type is O. *Akane is the only member of the Miracle Trio who is not good at studies, despite being the leader. *Akane is the only member of the Miracle Trio who does not have a dream, despite being the leader. Gallery MyStyle.jpg|Akagi Akane's first preview Category:Stubs Category:Guardians Category:Red Guardians Category:Characters